


Und am Abend begann der Frühling

by Regenengel



Category: Original Work, new beginning - Fandom
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/F, Old Age
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regenengel/pseuds/Regenengel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mein Leben ist schon fast vorbei, aber ich wage es nicht, die entscheidenden Fragen zu stellen: Habe ich die Zeit genutzt, die mir gegeben war? War es das Leben, das ich führen wollte? Und vor allem: Ist es zu spät, jetzt noch einmal eine andere Richtung einzuschlagen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Und am Abend begann der Frühling

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben im Rahmen eines Schreibprojekts. Das vorgegebene Thema war "Beginn".
> 
> Entstehungszeitraum: Januar 2009

Es begann damit, dass meine Tochter sich am Telefon erkundigte, ob ich mich nicht manchmal allein fühlen würde.  
Monika ist meine einzige Tochter und lebte schon seit über zwanzig Jahren gute drei Autostunden von mir entfernt. Sie führte dort ihr eigenes Leben mit ihrem Mann Thomas und ihren Kindern Amelie und Lukas. Obwohl es nie einen größeren Streit zwischen uns gegeben hat, so haben wir doch nur noch sehr selten am Leben der Anderen teilgenommen. Im Grunde fand ich das immer sehr schade und wünschte mir eine innigere Beziehung zu meiner Tochter, aber wenn wir telefonierten, erzählte sie immer nur von Arbeit und Stress. Nie gaben mir diese kurzen Gespräche den Eindruck, sie wäre ihrerseits ernsthaft an mir und meinem Leben interessiert. Also beließ ich es dabei und bat sie nur selten um einen Besuch.  
Und nun diese Frage, ob ich mich allein fühlen würde. Natürlich tat ich das. Mehr als sie sich wahrscheinlich vorstellen konnte. Mein Mann hatte vor acht Jahren einen Schlaganfall erlitten und war bald darauf gestorben. Erst da war mir bewusst geworden, was mich mit ihm verbunden hatte, und die Gefühlskälte, mit der ich ihn all die Jahre behandelt hatte, tat mir plötzlich leid. Vielleicht lag hier auch der Grund für Monikas latente Ablehnung mir gegenüber: Ein Kind spürt es, wenn die Eltern sich nicht lieben, und ich hatte ihren Vater nie so geliebt, wie er es verdient gehabt hätte. Aber das war eines der vielen Dinge, die ich Monika nicht erklären, die ich eigentlich niemandem so recht erklären konnte. Ein einziges Mal nur hatte ich es ernsthaft versucht und war gescheitert. Seitdem schwieg ich, ganz besonders gegenüber Monika.  
„Du könntest doch deinen Lebensabend bei uns verbringen“, sagte sie.  
Ich musste schlucken. Meinen Lebensabend? Sicherlich, ich war keine Fünfzig mehr und konnte oft nicht mehr so, wie ich es gerne gewollt hätte, aber...  
„Überleg es dir mal. Bei uns im Haus wird bald eine Wohnung frei und deine ist doch eigentlich viel zu groß für dich allein.“

Wenige Tage später holte Monika mich vom Bahnhof ab. Ich hatte nicht viel Gepäck mitgenommen, aber natürlich Geschenke für meine Enkelkinder besorgt, und so war ich ganz froh, nicht noch Bus oder Taxi fahren zu müssen. Monika wirkte gestresst und drängte mich zur Eile: Sie müsse noch mal in die Firma und Lukas sollte jeden Moment aus Schule kommen. Aber wenn er mit Amelie allein zu Hause sei, wüsste man ja nie, was die beiden anstellen und ob sie sich am Ende gar die Köpfe einschlagen würden. Und Thomas, ja, der komme erst gegen acht nach Hause, bis dahin müsse sie noch einkaufen und kochen.  
Ich nickte nur. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich kümmere mich um die Kinder. Und heute Abend besprechen wir dann alles ganz in Ruhe.“

Thomas kam um halb neun. Er stellte seine riesige Aktentasche ins Wohnzimmer, gab mir die Hand und Monika einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann erzählte er, dass seine Firma nun wohl wirklich verkauft werden würde, er aber unter der Hand die Information erhalten hätte, dass für ihn möglicherweise sogar eine Beförderung drin sei. Deshalb müsse er nächste Woche kurzfristig nach Italien fliegen, um schon einmal vorab mit seinem neuen Vorgesetzten zu sprechen und alles klar zu machen.  
„Das ist ja toll, Schatz“, sagte Monika und schaufelte ihm Kartoffeln auf den Teller. „Vielleicht können wir uns dann endlich mal ein neues Auto leisten. – Ach, und Mama: Ich habe vorhin mit Frau Kupper gesprochen. Wir werden uns ihre Wohnung gleich morgen früh mal ansehen.“

Mir war es ein wenig unangenehm, so früh schon an einer fremden Wohnungstür zu klingeln, aber Monika meinte, das sei schon in Ordnung. „Die steht sowieso jeden Tag in aller Herrgottsfrühe auf und putzt dann das Treppenhaus oder harkt im Garten das Laub zusammen. Ich an ihrer Stelle würde das nicht mehr machen in ihrem Alter, aber sie braucht wohl das Gefühl, irgendwas Sinnvolles zu tun oder so.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und drückte ein zweites Mal auf den Klingelknopf, doch im gleichen Moment wurde die Tür geöffnet.  
Die Frau, die vor uns stand, war schätzungsweise etwas älter als ich selbst, hatte jedoch die lebhaften Augen einer Zwanzigjährigen. „Frau Schäfer, wie schön! Ich habe schon auf Sie gewartet.“  
Monika sah hastige auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Oh, tut mir leid, wissen Sie, unser Großer hat heute Morgen verschlafen und dann haben wir auch Besuch, da ist immer ein wenig Chaos bei uns. Darf ich Ihnen meine Mutter vorstellen?“ Sie legte mir ihre Hand auf die Schulter und schob mich etwas nach vorne. Ein bisschen kam ich mir dabei vor wie eines meiner Enkelkinder.  
„Guten Morgen, Frau Kupper. Es ist sehr nett von Ihnen, uns schon so früh zu empfangen.“  
Sie drückte meine Hand und lachte. „Sagen Sie doch einfach Rita.“  
„Elisabeth“, antwortete ich etwas überrumpelt.  
Rita nickte. „Kommen Sie doch herein.“  
Wir folgten ihr durch einen engen Flur ins Wohnzimmer. Rings herum an den Wänden standen Regale, die bis zur Zimmerdecke reichten. Selbst über der Tür und den großen, lichtdurchfluteten Fenstern waren schmale Bretter gezogen, auf denen Bücher standen. Der Raum vermittelte ein bisschen das Gefühl, in eine Bibliothek geraten zu sein, doch statt einer Regalbeschriftung fanden sich hier und da Fotorahmen, Kerzen, Duftlampen oder Porzellanfiguren zwischen den zahllosen Buchrücken wieder. Ich stand fasziniert in der Mitte des Raumes und ließ meinen Blick immer wieder über die vollgestellten Borde wandern.  
„Setzen Sie sich doch, ich koche uns schnell Kaffee“, sagte Rita. „Oder möchten Sie lieber Tee?“  
„Keins von beiden, danke“, antwortete Monika rasch. „Ich habe nicht viel Zeit mitgebracht, ich muss gleich in die Firma und bin wirklich nur zur Wohnungsbesichtigung gekommen.“  
„Verstehe. Nun, viel gibt es ja nicht zu sehen. Fangen wir am besten in der Küche an.“  
„Gehören die Einbauschränke zur Wohnung?“, wollte Monika wissen.  
Ihre Stimmen entfernten sich, während sie über die Energiesparklasse der Elektrogeräte und die Qualität der Fliesen diskutierten, aber ich hörte ihnen nicht länger zu. Ich hatte etwas entdeckt, was augenblicklich meine Aufmerksamkeit fesselte und meine Gedanken sich überschlagen ließ: Ritas Bücher waren weder nach Titel noch nach Autorenname geordnet, stattdessen hatte sie sie nach mehr oder weniger klar erkennbaren Themengebieten sortiert: Mehrere Reihen fantastischer Romane, deutsche und englische Klassiker, ein ganzes Regal Geographie. Neben der Tür zum Flur war mir ein pinker Schriftzug ins Auge gesprungen: „Erlebtes. Erschautes“. Ich musste das Buch nicht aus dem Regel nehmen, um den Untertitel zu lesen, ich kannte ihn auswendig: „Deutsche Frauen kämpfen für Freiheit, Recht und Frieden 1850 – 1940“. Gleich daneben ein anderer vertrauter Titel: „Orlando“. Wissenschaftliche Abhandlungen von Judith Butler und Luise Pusch. Sappho. Biographien, Romane, Lexika. So viele Titel, die ich kannte, und noch mehr, die mir unbekannt waren, weil die Stadtbibliothek schlecht sortiert war, wenn es um feministische Literatur ging. Bevor ich darüber nachgedacht hatte, griff ich in das Regal und zog „Faltenweise“ heraus, ein Buch, das den verheißungsvollen Untertitel „Lesben und Alter“ trug.  
„Du kannst es dir gerne ausleihen.“  
Ich fuhr herum.  
Rita grinste. „Keine Sorge, sie misst gerade das Küchenfenster aus, ob da irgendeine alte Gardine hinpasst. Bleibst du auf einen Kaffee?“  
Verlegen schob ich das Buch an seinen Platz zurück. „Nun, eigentlich muss ich...“  
„Auch in die Firma?“, fragte Rita belustigt. „Oder hat sie dich schon als Hausmädchen eingeplant?“  
„Nein, natürlich nicht. – Ich ... werde mir nun auch mal die Küche ansehen.“

Monika kniete vor der Spüle und war halb in den Unterschrank gekrochen. „Hier muss man die Verkleidung neu machen“, teilte sie mir mit. „Aber wir machen einfach eine Liste für den Vermieter.“  
„Haben Sie sich denn schon entschieden?“, wollte Rita wissen und warf mir einen Blick zu.  
„Oh, na ja, also ich denke schon, oder, Mama? Haben Sie denn schon eine verbindliche Zusage, Frau Kupper?“  
„Eine Zusage?“  
„Na von dieser Einrichtung, wo Sie hinziehen. Ihre Tochter meinte, Sie hätten da etwas in Aussicht.“  
Ritas Mundwinkel zuckten. „Meine Tochter?“  
„Ich habe sie neulich im Treppenhaus getroffen“, erklärte Monika entschuldigend, „und da haben wir eben ein bisschen geplaudert. Ich wollte nicht indiskret sein.“  
„Natürlich nicht.“ Rita lachte gezwungen. „Sie ist nicht meine Tochter. Und ich gehe nicht ins betreute Wohnen. Ich weiß, dass sie das gerne sähe, aber diesen Gefallen werde ich ihr nicht tun.“  
„Aber... Sie ziehen doch aus, oder etwa nicht?“  
Rita antwortete nicht sofort und Monika wurde sichtlich nervös.  
„Ich werde meine Sachen einlagern“, sagte Rita dann und wandte sich zu mir. „Ich mache eine Weltreise.“  
„Eine Weltreise?“, wiederholte Monika ungläubig.  
Rita sah mich mit einem vielsagenden Blick an. „Nun, warum denn nicht? So viele Gelegenheiten werde ich nicht mehr dazu haben. Kommen Sie, ich zeige Ihnen das Bad.“

Ritas Wohnung wäre perfekt für mich gewesen. Trotzdem sagte ich nichts, als Monika sich verabschiedete und verständnislos zur Kenntnis nahm, dass ich noch bleiben wollte.  
„Gut, dann überleg es dir eben, Mama“, sagte sie nur.  
Kurze Zeit später saß ich Rita gegenüber im Wohnzimmer, ließ mir Kaffee ausschenken und zerstocherte nervös meinen Marmorkuchen. Rita sah deutlich entspannter aus und lächelte mich an, als ich den Kopf hob. „Sie weiß es nicht, oder?“, fragte sie.  
„Nein.“ Ich wandte mein Gesicht ab. „Niemand weiß es. Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob ich es weiß.“  
„Und ob du es wissen willst“, ergänzte Rita.  
Ich nickte. „Ich war verheiratet. Habe eine Tochter. Und ich bin siebenundsechzig.“  
Lachend stellte Rita ihre Kaffeetasse ab. „Das ist doch kein Grund, nicht mehr glücklich sein zu dürfen!“  
„Nicht jeder hat in unserem Alter noch den Mut zu einer Weltreise“, bemerkte ich.  
„Die Welt zu erkunden ist leicht“, widersprach Rita. „Wirklichen Mut erfordert es, das eigene Ich zu ergründen.“  
„Wie philosophisch“, spottete ich. „Aber was, wenn mir das, was ich da entdecke, nicht gefällt?“  
„Du stellst die falschen Fragen.“ Rita lehnte sich zurück. „Was, wenn es dir gefällt, aber deiner Umgebung nicht?“  
„Gut, dann eben so. Was dann?“  
„Dann“, erwiderte Rita langsam, „wirst du wohl deinen zweiten Frühling nicht damit verbringen, für Monika das Kindermädchen zu spielen.“  
Eigentlich hätte ich jetzt empört aufspringen müssen. Weder war es etwas Verwerfliches, sich als Oma um seine Enkel zu kümmern, noch hatte eine Fremde das Recht, sich derart über mich lustig zu machen. Aber irgendetwas hinderte mich daran. „Deinen zweiten Frühling“ hatte sie gesagt. Nicht „deinen Lebensabend“. Letztlich waren es nur Phrasen, eine abgedroschener als die andere, und doch...  
„Ich kann es vielleicht nicht nachvollziehen, was du zu verlieren hast“, gab Rita zu, bemüht um einen versöhnlichen Tonfall. „Für mich war meine Freiheit schon immer das höchste Gut.“  
„Gehst du deswegen weg?“, erkundigte ich mich vorsichtig. „Weil sie möchte, dass du in ein Seniorenheim ziehst?“  
Rita sah mich eine ganze Weile regungslos an.. „Sie versteht es nicht“, sagte sie dann sachlich. „Mir hingegen hätte das klar sein müssen. Ich will keine Altenpflegerin. Also gehe ich, solange sie sich noch als Partnerin fühlen kann.“  
„Das tut mir leid.“  
„Muss es nicht. Ich habe mich so entschieden.“

Sieben Monate später stand Monika vor meiner Tür. Ihre Augen waren gerötet und lagen in dunklen Höhlen, ihre Haare wirkten stumpf und ungekämmt und in der Hand hielt sie eine kleine Reisetasche, deren Reißverschluss halb offen stand.  
„Die lassen Thomas tatsächlich mit dieser Schlampe in unserem Haus wohnen, weil er im Moment die Kinder hat!“, rief sie und ihre Stimme schwankte zwischen Wut und Verzweiflung. „Er betrügt mich, aber er darf alles behalten und ich muss gehen!“  
Ich zog sie in meine Arme. „Ach, Moni, das tut mir leid. Ist das endgültig?“  
„Bevor die Scheidung durch ist, ist da noch nichts entschieden, aber im Moment...“ Sie schluchzte. „Das wird alles zu viel für mich, Mama. Kann ich ein paar Tage zu dir ziehen? Ich will jetzt nicht allein sein...“  
„Natürlich. Du bist hier jederzeit willkommen, die Wohnung ist ja groß genug für uns Drei.“  
„Drei?“ Monika löste sich von meiner Schulter und stolperte einen Schritt nach hinten. „Ist Rita zurück?“  
Ich antwortete nicht sofort. Monika wischte sich nervös mit dem Ärmel ihrer Jacke die Tränen von den Wangen.  
„Nein“, erklärte ich dann, „Rita ist derzeit in Kalifornien.“  
„Oh.“  
Ich konnte einen Anflug von Wehmut nicht verbergen. „Ihre Freiheit ist ihr eben am wichtigsten. Was soll man machen.“  
„Dann kommt sie nicht zurück? Das...“ Monika schluckte. „Das tut mir leid, Mama.“  
Ich lächelte. „Vielleicht kommt sie irgendwann zurück, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Ich werde es ja sehen. Bis dahin kann ich nur warten und den Staub von den Büchern in ihrem Zimmer wischen.“

Seit jenem Abend sind weitere vier Monate vergangen. Erst gestern habe ich die Bücher in Ritas Zimmer umsortiert und den Stapel neben meinem Fernsehsessel wieder zurückgestellt. Bald habe ich ein weiteres Regal geschafft.  
Mein Blick wandert zu der wachsenden Postkartensammlung aus aller Welt hinüber, die Rita mir inzwischen geschickt hat und die ich über ihrem Bett an die Wand gehängt habe.  
In schwachen Momenten frage ich mich, wann sie selbst den Mut finden wird, ihre Suche zu beenden. Meistens putze ich dann das Treppenhaus oder harke im Garten das Laub zusammen, bis Amelie und Lukas aus der Schule kommen. Meine Wohnung ist groß genug für uns Fünf.


End file.
